Allegiance Acknowledged
by Casa Circe
Summary: KACXA WEEK 2018, Day Two: Crossover/AU. When one of Prince Lotor's former generals decides to join the Avatar's friends, everyone doubts her except the firebender whose life she saved on several occasions.


**Kacxa Week 2018 Day 2**

 **Crossover/AU**

 _ **Allegiance Acknowledged**_

 **NOTE:**

 _I always struggle with prompts like these but I decided to go with my favorite show and my comfort zone in terms of writing characters. I love Avatar: The Last Airbender with a passion and any of you who have been following my work over these years knows that much._

 _For a bit of background, Lance is a waterbender, Allura and Coran are airbenders, Hunk and Pidge are earthbenders, and Shiro and Keith are firebenders who were born in the rebellion and never supported the war. The Avatar is Voltron personified and is an airbender they are all protecting. He is currently out on his journey to master the Avatar State. I didn't change their names but it is a bit weird seeing them in an Avatar-verse context._

 _I've also alluded to a previous history of Keith and Acxa saving each other's lives across the series which there is no time to get into but should be similar to what happened to them on Voltron._

 _This was fun to write but it will remain a one-shot. I cannot commit to any long fics at the moment and I just wanted to put the idea out there and to explore it as much as I can. Hope you like it!_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"She can't be trusted," Lance insisted, "She's still a Fire Nation soldier."

"How do we know she isn't a spy?" Pidge added.

"I'm vouching for her," Keith replied, "Have you forgotten how she helped us escape the Dai Li back in Ba Sing Se? And she helped us get out of the Fire Nation when our attack failed."

"I don't know, Keith," Hunk argued, but a bit hesitantly, "It might be part of her plan. We have to be careful."

"I can't believe you guys," Keith protested, "She's saved my life many times already. Shouldn't that be proof enough of her loyalty?"

"Did you ever consider that those may have had more to do with you than with being on our side?" Allura suggested.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Keith said obliviously.

"I don't want to discount her all together, Keith," Shiro said, "But we need to be careful about who we can trust these days. Our highest priority must always be to protect the Avatar."

"Of course, you don't need to remind me," Keith said somewhat petulantly, "But I hope you're all not being this suspicious because she's a firebender, because I'm a firebender and you let me be a part of this."

"Don't be ridiculous, Keith, your situation is completely different," Coran argued, "You were always part of the rebellion. But she is a general in Prince Lotor's army."

"Was a general in Prince Lotor's army," came a stern voice.

The Avatar's friends looked up and saw the firebender in question enter the room.

They had chosen a fairly secluded section of the Western Air Temple in which to have their momentous discussion. They had just come back from an unsuccessful attempt to defeat Fire Lord Zarkon during an eclipse. General Acxa had joined them and had asked to be able to fight by their side. So far, only Keith was seriously considering giving her a chance. And he was struggling to convince the others about Acxa's loyalty, even if he had no doubts.

The group wasn't sure how much Acxa had heard of their discussion but she had clearly been impatient to know their decision. After all, they had been arguing about her arrival for hours and it had been a long journey from the Fire Nation. Avatar was Voltron was far away, training with a guru to learn more about the Avatar State so that he could fulfill his destiny. In the meantime, his friends were deciding what to do with an unexpected ally.

"I know you still doubt me," Acxa said, "But I will prove to you that I have every intention of supporting Avatar Voltron in defeating Emperor Zarkon and Prince Lotor, ending the war, and bringing balance back to the world."

"You've risked much to come here," Keith declared gravely, "And that sacrifice deserves some acknowledgement. Allow me to take the first step."

He approached her and extended a hand, surprising everyone. Acxa was moved by the gesture and took his hand and shook it.

"You don't need to prove anything to me," he told her earnestly, "I already trust you and I know that you will not let us down."

The others exchanged curious looks before nodding with reluctant approval. They still had their reservations, but they also trusted Keith's judgment. And they needed all the allies they could get at this crucial time.

"Thank you," Acxa said simply, addressing the group but directing her gaze at Keith. He smiled at her encouragingly.

Everyone else thought this would be a gamble but he was certain that Acxa would prove them all wrong. And he looked forward to the day they would believe in her as he did.


End file.
